


Wildflower

by fxckwonderwall



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Charlie is in the same year as Alex, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, These two are my new otp, kinda an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckwonderwall/pseuds/fxckwonderwall
Summary: Alex needs a tutor and Charlie is the sweet jock who is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Chalex is my new OTP, I'm so in love with them and their relationship. I need more Charlie and Alex fics!

Alex knew he had fucked up. To be fair though, it had been a tough year. He was still recovering from his injuries from his attempted suicide. Most of his memories had been recovered, much to his dismay. He didn't like remembering how much of a failure he was. The good thing about remembering though, was the joy he felt when he was with his friends and family. That was something he didn't regret, and he was glad he remembered the good times along with the bad.

Anyway, he fucked up. The school had been pretty lenient to him, knowing the terrible things he had endured. He was seeing the school counsellor regularly, and also a therapist outside of school. They were both pleased with his mental and physical health, however there was still a problem with his academic learning.

He was flunking almost everything.

His educators had put together a test for him to sit, so they could gouge where he was at and then they could figure out what they could do to help Alex there on in. Alex and his parents were happy with how the school was helping him. But he knew he had fucked up that test. He was sitting slumped outside of the counsellor's office, waiting for them to tell him his fate. 

___________________________________

It wasn't as bad as he thought. Yeah he was still flunking, but his teachers actually believed he could get his marks back up. They had set him up with a tutor, that began after school effective immediately. To begin, they would meet every single day. The school told him that it was a student tutor, who had top grades and had volunteered, especially for the extra credit.

Alex waited in the library anxiously. He really needed help with his schoolwork, and he was nervous who he was paired with. He was in the library as soon as school ended, wanting to get it over with. 

He was reading through some of his English notes when someone sat down, quietly placing his books on the table. Charlie St. George.

"Hey," Alex said quickly. Damn those nerves. "I'm Alex Standall. You must be my tutor?" 

Charlie smiled. "I know who you are Alex. Zach talks about you all the time! I'm Charlie. Yes, I'll be tutoring you."

"You're Zach's friend?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Yep, we're on the football team together." Charlie grinned and pulled his laptop out of his bag.

Charlie wasn't wearing his Letterman jacket, but Alex still knew who he was. Everyone knew who Charlie St. George was. He was the quarterback of the football team, and he was the nicest football player there was. Well, apart from Zach.

"Now, I know that we have to work together everyday for a while until you are more confident in your work, so I made a timetable," Charlie began, pulling up a timetable he made on his laptop. He ran Alex through what days they would be studying what, and sorted out what subjects needed the most prioritising. 

Alex flushed and stuttered his way though explaining what he really struggled with, and what he was okay at. "Sorry. This is really embarrassing."

"Hey," Charlie said with a soft, low voice. "No need to be embarrassed. You've been through some shitty things this year. And I know you're smart, you just lost your way a little bit. No need to worry, we will get you back on track in no time."

"How do you know I'm smart?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"We have been in a few classes together through the years Alex. Trust me, you're smart."

It made Alex feel so warm inside. Someone who wasn't his parents actually believed in him. 

___________________________

Charlie and Alex soon enough had their routine down pat. They had days where Charlie helped Alex study the material needed. He would help highlight important points, and assist in note taking. Other days Alex would do practice tests and quizzes, and Charlie would correct them. Other days they just did their homework together. Soon enough, they developed a proper friendship. Charlie was so positive and just so fucking nice. He never had a mean word to say to anybody, and he always complimented Alex, always making Alex feel confident in his work. Soon enough, it started showing in his grades as they drastically improved.

They began to hang out outside of the library. Alex had received a text one day when Alex and Charlie were doing their homework in the library from his father. He couldn't pick him up as he had been stuck at work so Alex had to catch the bus. Alex cursed under his breath, and Charlie asked him what was wrong.

"Oh it's nothing. I have to catch the bus for the first time in a while since my dad can't pick me up," Alex explained.

"I can give you a lift home?" Charlie offered. 

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that," Alex said. "You already do so much for me."

"Alex, don't be silly. I'll be happy to drive you home."

After they packed up their stuff and left, Alex navigated Charlie to his house. "Dude!" Charlie exclaimed. "You literally live like two blocks away. I'll take you home everyday."

So he did. 

Charlie got his number from somewhere (Zach) and started texting him randomly daily. He would send him pictures of his dog, ask how his day was, or send him their chemistry homework. It was nice to have a friend that wasn't Zach or Tyler or Jess. As much as he loved them, it was their senior year too, and even though they were always there for him, they were stressing about their own lives too. Alex was grateful for Charlie's friendship.

__________________________________

"Hey listen," Charlie said, slinging an arm casually around Alex's tense shoulders in the hallway one Monday morning. "I'm having a party on Saturday night. I know you're not a massive party person and you don't like social events, but I would love to have you there."

Alex hesitated.

"No pressure!" Charlie exclaimed. "You don't have to give me an answer right now. Think about it?"

Alex nodded and allowed Charlie to walk him to class.

__________________________________

In the end, Alex couldn't resist Charlie's puppy dog eyes.

His best friend, Zach Dempsey, couldn't believe he was actually going to a party.

"Dude. I have been asking you to go to these parties for years! You always make fun of them and say 'it's not your scene.'" Zach says, exasperated. "The second Charlie invites you of course you want to go."

Alex rolled his eyes as he heard Zach mutter, "Damn Charlie's charm," under his breath. 

"I'm going to this party because I want to. I'm finally in a good head space. I'm doing good in school now. I think I'm much happier than I used to be." Alex retorts.

Zach gives him a big hug. "I know dude. I'm just teasing. I'm glad you're happier. You deserve to be happy."

Then they head off to Charlie's together.

Zach ditched him five minutes after the arrived. Alex rolled his eyes and explored the house, trying to find some of his others friends. In particular, he wanted to rub it in to Charlie, who said he wouldn't show up. Alex found himself a couple of drinks and kept wandering the house. 

He eventually found Jess, Charlie and Clay, and they all gave him massive hugs, Charlie clinging on for a little longer than necessary.

They had an awesome night. They danced, drank and just enjoyed the moment. 

Later in the night, after stumbling out of the bathroom, Alex sat down for a minute in a room with a massive TV that was playing a movie. 

After sitting there for not even two minutes, Charlie stumbled in after him and plopped himself down next to Alex on the couch, his thighs pressed to Alex's. 

"Hi," Charlie giggled.

Alex smiled back.

"Tell me a secret." Charlie asked.

Alex was a bit taken aback. "A secret?" He questioned.

"Yep. Anything." 

"Hmmmm," Alex thought out loud.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm actually admitting this," Alex said. "But I have actually had the best night of my life. Thank you for inviting me."

Charlie's face broke into the biggest grin Alex had ever seen. 

"You're having fun! I knew you would have fun!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, you're a genius." Alex replied. "Now, you tell me a secret."

Charlie stilled and his face became serious. "I've never told anyone this ever. But I trust you," Charlie began.

"I- I'm bisexual." 

Alex froze. "You are?" 

"Is that okay?" Charlie asks, not reading Alex's reaction.

"I- of course that's okay! Thank you for trusting me. Why wouldn't that be okay?" Alex asked.

Charlie laughed nervously. "Well, we're pretty close friends yeah? But you still just never know how someone is going to react when you tell them something like that."

"I- what? I would never react badly to something like that. You do know I'm gay right?" Alex asked.

Charlie scratched the back of his neck and flushed. "I had a feeling." He said. "But I didn't know for sure. I hoped, I suppose."

___________________________________

Charlie St. George had said he hoped he was gay. He liked him! Charlie liked Alex. What the fuck?

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. Alex was definitely drunker than he originally thought. 

Seconds after Charlie had admitted he hoped Alex was gay, Zach had burst through the door and was telling Alex he was ready to go. 

Alex groaned and shot Zach the dirtiest look he could muster.

"I'll walk you guys out," Charlie offered. Zach led the way, with Alex and Charlie following side-by-side behind him.

Zach made his way to the uber, and before Alex followed, he turned to face Charlie. Neither of them said anything for a second, then Alex gently kissed Charlie's cheek. As Alex was about to walk off, Charlie grabbed his hand gently and pulled him closer, so their bodies were pressed against each other. "May I?" He asked, leaning in slowly. Giving Alex a chance to say if he wasn't comfortable. Alex nodded though, and they gently pressed their lips against each others. It was the best kiss of Alex's pathetic life. When they pulled away, breathless, Charlie had his hand cupped around Alex's jaw and he was looking at Alex fondly.

Charlie leaned in and placed a kiss to Alex's forehead, and said "have a good night, Alex. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

___________________________________

Alex doesn't even know how the shift went from study buddies to friends to boyfriends. But Charlie asked Alex on a date, and Alex was nervous. He had never dated a boy before. He had dated girls when he was a bit younger, when he hadn't yet discovered his sexuality.

Dating Charlie was easy though. Nothing was different, apart from the occasional hand holding and kissing. 

Kissing Charlie was the best. Alex's favourite was when they were in the middle of a make out session, and they would both burst out laughing. Their friendship was the most important thing to Alex, and he was glad they could keep laughing and goofing around together.

Charlie treated him great. He consistently helped with Alex's schoolwork, and once him and Alex were serious, he came out as bisexual to his parents and his friends, thus the entire school. And no one blinked an eye. 

Charlie always made Alex feel special. He had a small smile that was reserved for Alex only, and he always made sure Alex was comfortable, no matter the situation.

Alex found himself opening up to someone who wasn't his therapist. He told Charlie all about his attempted suicide, and the thoughts he had that drove him to that point. Charlie cried for him. 

"I'm so proud of who you are," Charlie said with tears in his eyes. "You are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful person I have ever met. You deserve to be happy."

"For the first time in my life, I am so unbelievably, so undeniably happy. Thanks to you," Alex replied, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"It's not thanks to me," Charlie said. "You are an amazing, intelligent human, and you got yourself through everything. I'm just the lucky bugger that gets to support you unconditionally from here on."

Alex smiled and linked his fingers with Charlie's. He always had hurdles thrown at him, but for the moment, he was just going to enjoy his life.


End file.
